Android Pink
Android Pink (人造人間桃色, Jinzōningen Momoiro, lit. "Artificial Human Pink",) otherwise known as Cable (鋼索 Kousaku,) is a main character in the story, Dragon Ball Omega. In it, she is the android daughter of a scientist known as Circuit; designed and created out of grief and mourning after Circuit's biological daughter had died in an accident. Using his daughter's personality and appearance as the inspiration behind Android Pink's design, Pink would go on to fill the lonely void her precursor had left upon her death. This, in a way, has caused Android Pink to consider herself a reanimated human. Android Pink appears early on in the story, where she meets and befriends Tane, and agrees to join her on her hunt for the Dragon Balls. Her motivation for doing so later becomes apparent when the Black Hat Mob arrive, as Android Pink has a bad history with the mobsters, and she wishes to put an end to their crimes. After the journey for the Dragon Balls comes to an end, Android Pink stays with the gang of adventurers as their friend, and would later continue to join them in their battles to protect their home and families. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Abilities and Powers Despite her gentle appearance, Android Pink was designed to be an effective fighter, as her father and creator wished for Android Pink to be safe from harm at all times; and so he designed an android that could protect itself from any threat. The result created a warrior who could stand on equal footing with the likes of Tane, HoPo and Scar. Programmed to be an efficient warrior, Android Pink possesses the knowledge and intellect of highly experienced warriors, which allows her to react to real combat situations with little difficulty. Combined with her large knowledge of fighting and martial arts, Android Pink was also given a body that would possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability. Along with this, she has an understanding of ki and can make use of it for a variety of purposes, like other highly experienced warriors. With her ki, Android Pink can fire long-range projectiles from any point of her body, as well as fly and sense the presence and strength of others. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The power to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]''' - The most basic form of energy wave Trivia *Android Pink's alias, Cable, seems to be a reference to her status as a purely mechanical android. It may also emphasize her and her father's status as engineers and scientists. *Android Pink was originally conceived by Wyvern 0m3g4 at first to be a cyborg type android; much in the same manner as Androids #8, #17, #18 and #20 (AKA Dr. Gero.) As he began writing up Pink's article however, the idea to make her a fully mechanical android struck Wyvern. Realizing the potential for stories and character interactions he could take advantage of, Wyvern quickly proceeded to change Android Pink from a cyborg, to a fully realized android. Category:Android Category:Female Category:Earth Resident Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Wyvern 0m3g4